It's a Cold, Cold Day
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Oneshot] It's a freezing day at the Smasher mansion, and after trying various ways to warm themselves up including some involving stoves and fire flowers, Nana suggests an idea.


A/N Wheee and hello! Welcome to my newest Smasher fic!

Not much to say so on with the show!

(Man, my new glasses make the screen look funny…)

Disclaimer: Not a good enough forger to make documents of copyright, not good enough hacker to get into the files of the website meant for supervisors only, not nearly good enough lawyer to demand copyright…. :sits down and wails:

(Begin Story)

It was a blisteringly cold day at the Smasher mansion, and everybody was finding their own… special ways on how to deal with it.

The most occupied room was the game room, complete with hearth, stove, and microwave. Those in the room, which were Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Kirby (who got shoved in by accident), were heating up hats and gloves, with Captain Falcon sitting on the stove (which was not recommended, but since it was so cold, need for heat won over common sense. Cookies were baking in the oven and the stove was deliciously warm. Luckily, they had the sense not to turn on the burners.) The hearth was nearly extinguished by Ganondorf and Dr. Mario, who were roasting marshmallows and potatoes. However, like usual, common sense didn't win over, and they both forgot to poke holes in their potatoes.

After the explosion of potatoes, most of the time was spent fetching paper towels from the bathroom (since the rest had been used on frostbitten fingers to wrap on them). Both of them agreed that marshmallows would be the extent of food roasting.

Mario and Luigi, along with Kirby completely swathed in layers of blankets, towels, and rags, were huddled near a EasyBake oven. The pink bundle had taken on Mario's identity, to he could throw more fireballs into the hearth when it got too cold (and when Dr. Mario and Ganondorf didn't share marshmallows or bits of exploded potato with them.) In the EasyBake oven, there were brownies and some cupcakes. Everything, from the batter to the oven itself, was stolen from Peach's room.

In Roy's room (one of the warmest) Link, Roy, and Marth sat, all of them wrapped from top to bottom in blankets warmed by Roy's sword, which he kept glowing enough to warm blankets on a continual basis. Over a portable fire loaned by Ness (who had his own means of warming himself) they heated their sword blades and pressed them against the blankets, in hope of getting warm.

"I think it dropped three more degrees," muttered Link through a slit in the towel they had cut so he could breath. A puff of white breath escaped him- hurriedly he tried to breath it back in to catch the warmth.

"Four. The thermometer said four," replied Marth, who had taken to staring almost feverishly at the small red dot on the cheap thermometer bought at a flea market by Peach, who often went to places like those to search for used parasols to add to her collection.

"We might as well go and join Nana and Popo outside in their snowball fight," sighed Roy, who was heating up his sword still.

"It's not just them, Young Link, Yoshi, Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Pichu went down to the backyard after annoying Bowser and DK. Did you hear what happened to the second story? This morning Young Link and Ness pulled a trick on Bowser, and he set it on fire. Good thing that was only storage for the battle items- the ones that we all took out this morning in hope of finding something warm," explained Marth, blinking through his eye slits.

"I heard Zelda, Peach and Samus got all the fire flowers," mused Link, shuffling closer to the loaned fire, breathing in it's heat.

"Nah, they gave some to Fox, Falco and Mewtwo. They're all in Fox's room right now. Ness loaned them a fire too." At this, Roy nervously stuck out his hand near the fire and sighed in bliss. The hand was completely bound in rags and mittens, but it still wasn't enough to keep it warm.

Link ducked his head and scooped up a steaming hot cookie given to them from the oven downstairs. It had recently come from the new batch, and Link wasn't about to let it freeze. The last cookies had developed a thin cloak of ice before the trio of swordsman ate their food.

Further down the hall, three girls sat in the middle of a room, which looked like it was in the middle of space, with stars shooting by overhead, and the engine of the machine constantly roaring and spurting out flame.

It wasn't the only thing blowing flames. Along one wall was set at least fifty fire flowers, and all of them, with duct tape on the triggers, were blowing fire. Samus had pleaded the Master Hand to make it so that they stayed on until they shut them off, not the timed ones used in battle. Just a foot out of range of the flames was Zelda, Samus, and Peach, all, like most of the Smashers, entirely wrapped in blankets and heated cloth, with gloves, mittens, and hats. A bright blue glowing ball was behind them, warming their backs.

"Thanks for the stuff, Samus," said Zelda, picking up a piece of spaghetti (courtesy of Luigi's room, which almost always had pasta boiling on the hundreds of stoves he used for cooking in his rooms. Samus had wemt in there and taken four pots, along with sauce and parmesan cheese, and garlic bread.)

"No problem," replied the bounty hunter cheerily, and happily bit into a large piece of garlic bread smothered with cheese. "Luigi said anytime, since I'm always letting him use my missiles for defending himself against Bowser. You know, the Master Hand moved him next door because last time Bowser was right above Young Link and they kept trying to blow each other up."

"I remember that." commented Peach, who had specially gone off her 'no carbs' for the day. She, like the rest of the girls, had her own pot of spaghetti, and was fully eating all of it. The other pot was for testing the multitude of sauces that Samus had also taken. "The Master Hand ordered Bowser to move after he blew up three chimneys and set the library on fire."

"I really wouldn't mind that now," mused Zelda. "It would be quite warm…"

One of the fire flowers began slowing down it's flow. All three girls threw pieces of garlic bread into the flower until it blew again with full strength.

The door creaked open, and a pink-cheeked Nana grinned at them. "Hey, want to join our snowball fight? We got Yoshi on our team- he throws eggs instead of snowballs. We knocked out Young Link before he knew what hit him. Great, huh?"

Even though she was slightly miffed that Yoshi had knocked out her friend, Zelda still replied, "Uh, no thanks, we want to stay warm as possible. Being outside won't help."

Nana shrugged. "Well, I had this idea- that we go to the ice-skating rink. Since the Master Hand pulled the plug on our heating, we decided that maybe those who want to stay warm could sit in the café and those who want to be cold-" ("Whackos," muttered Peach) "-can ice-skate."

Zelda cast a glance at Samus and Peach (who was chattering about Nana under her breath about snow-freaks), "Well, what do you say? It'll be a lot warmer. Not so much room, so the heat of other bodies would help."

Samus shrugged off her blankets, but then instantly regretted it when a sheath of icing covered her body. Diving under the blankets again, she replied, "Well, how are we going to get out?"

"We can ask Mewtwo if he wants to teleport us, and if you want to, Zelda…" mused Nana, ice off of her coat dripping to form small lakes around her feet.

"Sure. But we have to get all the Smashers in here first," said Zelda with some doubt in her voice. It sounded easier than it really was.

(A half-hour later)

At Ye Olde Skating Rink, all the Smashers but a few who decided to freeze themselves out on the ice clustered around the concession stand, demanding food and offering various types of currency to pay.

"How many rupees is a cup of tea?" inquired Link, while Young Link said, shoving roughly thirty rupees in the poor worker's pleading hands, "Take these and make sure the hot chocolate is boiling when you give it to me!"

Samus, who had shed her blankets and was sipping an early-snagged coffee (decaf) looked around and said, "This was a good idea, Nana. Everyone seems to be having fun."

Nana, who was holding a pink snowball (a frost-covered Kirby) replied, "Yep. But I'm kind of worried about Ness, Jigglypuff, Mr. Game and Watch, and Yoshi- they've been playing in the arcade the entire time. Won't they get arthritis from all the joystick twitching? They should be out on the ice."

Pikachu and Pichu, who were chowing down on slices of cheese pizza, were sending sparks on the tables in ecstasy- the pizza at the mansion was all frozen, and some of it had actually petrified into ice, rendering it useless. They all squeaked for some obscure reason whenever someone said the word "ice" (or maybe it wasn't so obscure- DK and Bowser did the same thing, except they pounded the surface they were on instead of squeaking.) Several high-pitched squeals erupted from them.

"Hush," snapped Popo, who was sitting nearby eating a frozen hot chocolate with an ice pick. "They said the arcade suited them more."

Zelda, who was stirring her coffee (caffeinated) mildly replied, "I didn't know Jigglypuff had opposable thumbs."

Samus shrugged. "I guess she's playing the whack-a-mole game then."

Sure enough, enraged squeaks and shrieks were coming from the whack-a-mole area.

Link, Young Link, Roy, and Marth slumped down in the seats next to Samus, Zelda, Nana, and Popo. "You will not believe what Peach is doing," groaned Marth, sweeping blue hair out of his eyes.

"Try us," said Zelda, closing her eyes, waiting for the worst.

Roy blew out a sigh. "She's having a taco-eating contest with Fox and Falco. With hot sauce and pepper loaded into it."

"I should've expected this," muttered Samus. "What are Captain Falcon and Ganondorf doing?" Nothing illegal, I hope, thought Samus. Together, they were a scary team, and "strange" things happened when they were together. Like the game room being transformed into a disco room, with flash lights and a disco ball, along with fake police cars lining the walls. The glow-in-the-dark paint still wouldn't wash off the walls, even after three months.

"Building an sculpture out of ice, confetti from the party rooms, and broken skate blades," said Link wearily.

"It could be worse," said Zelda. "Let's be thankful the Master Hand doesn't know we're here- he banned us from scaring the locals."

Young Link's face froze in shock. "Then who's that out skating on the ice?"

(End Story)

:evil chuckle: Hehe, cute little one-shot for my Smasher fans.

Not much to say but review!


End file.
